


Gone Too Long

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It seems to Peter that each time Lucian returns home from lycan related business the more he realizes he hates him being away.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Gone Too Long

Peter was quite sure he would never get past just how incredible it was to have Lucian in his bed, to see his partner naked, on his hands and knees with his long curling dark hair curtaining his face, fingers curling in against the sheets, his moans deep and breathy as he thrust back against Peter’s fingers that are buried knuckle deep in his ass. He leaned down pressing a kiss between the other man’s shoulders, careful of the scars that span across his back, his lips linger against his skin as he continues to thrust and twist his fingers inside him slipping a third one inside. He reached his free hand under him, palming his erection earning a low moan from his boyfriend as he rutted against his hand. Peter wrapped his fingers around his cock giving him a firm squeeze, his thumb circled his tip smearing pre-cum across his heated flesh as he pressed a kiss to his right shoulder, teeth nipping against his skin as he worked his fingers inside him.

“Please,” he begged, voice rough and full of need, head bowed.

Peter reached up pushing his hair out of his face, back over his shoulder, he smiled seeing his eyes no longer their typical deep blue, but now a vacant pale color, fangs peeking between parted lips. He curled his fingers in his hair pulling his head back earning a low growl from his partner, he slipped his fingers out of him as he kissed him, tongue pressing into his mouth carefully running along the rows of razor sharp teeth. Lucian eagerly kissed him back, fangs nipping against Peter’s bottom lip, he broke away from the kiss, moving to settle behind him once more. He picked up the bottle of lube that lay next to him on the bed, uncapping it and pouring more of the substance onto the palm of his hand, this time taking the black strap-on dildo in hand coating it with the substance. He tossed the bottle to the side again, grasping Lucian’s hip with one hand, his other hand on the base of the dildo, steadying himself as he slowly pushed into him. Lucian moaned, pressed back against him, a much louder moan escaping him when Peter thrust into him hard burying his cock inside him. He leaned across the other man’s back, licking along the shell of his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth sucking gently as he began slowly thrusting into him keeping his cock buried deep inside him. He gripped his hips firmly, black painted nails biting into pale skin as he fucked into him drawing moans and growls from his partner.

He buried his face against the crook of his neck, his breathing heavy as he thrust into him pulling back until his cock nearly slipped out of him before slamming into him hard, Lucian reached back one hand to bury his fingers in Peter’s hair roughly pulling him down to kiss him. The hunter moaned into the kiss, laid across his back as he thrust into him, hands roaming up along his sides, nails scratching his skin leaving angry red lines in their wake, he moaned into the kiss when Lucian bit and sucked against his bottom lip, he gave his hair a sharp tug drawing a whine from him. Peter wrapped his fingers around Lucian’s cock stroking him in time with his frantic thrusting wanting, needing to bring his partner to release. He kissed him again, hungry and needful as he teased the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb, each downstroke of his hand his fingers teasing against his balls. Lucian broke from the kiss, head bowed and fingers curling in the sheet until his knuckles were bone white, his eyes closed tightly as his hole clenched around Peter’s cock, his own cock twitching as he reached his orgasm, moaning loudly as he came over Peter’s hand and onto the sheets beneath him. Peter continued to slowly stroke him as he rode out his orgasm, he trailed gentle kisses across his shoulders, against the nape of his neck, Lucian slumped forward catching his breath, pushed his fingers back through his sweat soaked hair.

Peter slowly pulled out of him, settling back on his knees. He watched as his partner carefully moved to lay on his back, propped up against the headboard, his haunting pale eyes watching Peter with something akin to deep lust and love. Peter unbuckled the harness slipping off the strap-on and tossing it aside, he moved to settle himself on Lucian’s lap, his partner grasped his hips firmly, thumbs brushing against his soft skin. Peter leaned down kissing him slowly, tongue running across his bottom lip, he rested his hands against Lucian’s shoulders, nipped his lip before pulling from the kiss. Lucian pressed a kiss against his chin then to the front of his throat, tongue lavishing against his skin, fangs scraping against his flesh sending a shiver through him. Peter lifted himself up moving until his knees were on either side of Lucian’s head, the lycan kept a firm grip on his hips, nails biting against his skin. Peter gripped the headboard above, he let out a loud moan when he felt Lucian’s tongue flick against the tip of his clit. He teased him with short laps of his tongue, slipping the tip of his tongue between his lips licking downwards, licking into him before moving back to his clit, circling and stroking drawing more whining moans from his partner before finally taking his clit into his mouth sucking against him. Peter rocked against his face, he reached down burying his fingers in his hair pulling him upwards needing to feel more of him, moaning desperately when he felt two fingers press into his soaked pussy, thrusting deeply inside him. It was a damn near struggle to keep himself upright as he felt himself growing closer to his own release as Lucian eagerly licked and sucked against his clit, fingers pumping inside him drawing him to his own release until he was clenching around his fingers, crying out his name.

He leaned his forehead against the cool wooden surface of the headboard as he worked to catch his breath, slowly he moved off his boyfriend collapsing next to him on the bed, head resting against his chest, Lucian wrapped an arm around him holding him close against his side, he pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

“Fuck I missed you,” Peter spoke at last, his voice rough as he nuzzled against the lycan’s chest.

Lucian rubbed his hand along his side, “I missed you too, I love you.” 

He smiled softly at the words, “love you too.”

He couldn’t imagine a better place to be.


End file.
